


you can lean on me

by GimmeBeans



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, they love each other very much!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GimmeBeans/pseuds/GimmeBeans
Summary: Y'shtola makes the Warrior of Light take a much needed break. Takes place during Heavensward 3.0!
Relationships: Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	you can lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesbionage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbionage/gifts).



> this is a commissioned work! featuring Lesbionage's Warrior of Light, Olivia, a big lesbian viera.

The series of pops Olivia’s back makes when she stretches out is one of the more notable symptoms of her exhaustion. Y’shtola’s paid close attention to her since returning from the lifestream and their subsequent journey to and from Master Matoya’s cavern – how could she not? Emotional reunions notwithstanding, Olivia has a tendency to put the greater good over her own needs, and it’s run her ragged as a result.

The way she reaches for that fourth cup of coffee just affirms Y’shtola’s suspicions.

Olivia briefly stiffens at the feeling of a hand between her shoulders, relaxing only when she looks down to see Y’shtola at her side. It’s amazing how much her body decompresses at such a small touch. She can’t help but smile, a combination of joy and relief that Y’shtola’s beside her, really here.

Y’shtola’s other hand gently touches against the back of Olivia’s as she grabs the mug out of her hands by its rim. “You don’t need this.”

“I still have work to do,” Olivia begins, but makes no effort to hold onto the mug.

“Are you helping Cid with his aetheric ram?” Y’shtola raises an eyebrow at Olivia. “I did not realize you took up engineering.”

“Well, no, but…” Olivia shifts as Y’shtola places her coffee back onto the table. “I should be doing  _ something _ , I can’t just wait for him to be done.”

Y’shtola sighs and gently takes Olivia’s hand, tugging her away from the table and into the sitting room. “What you should be doing is getting some rest.”

Olivia furrows her brow, exhausted mind taking its time processing what’s happening and attempting to formulate a response. Whatever complaint she could have would be pretty hollow, with how easily she’s following Y’shtola into the sitting room. Too tired to argue, and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t want to spend time with Y’shtola. Besides, for all her sternness, Y’shtola’s touch is far too soft to be anything other than loving.

How could she say no to that?

Olivia follows Y’shtola into the sitting room, obliging when Y’shtola sits down and tugs at her hand once more. She sits next to Y’shtola, albeit a tad awkwardly given the circumstance. Y’shtola adjusts next to her and takes a book from the end table, holding it in one hand before looking back to Olivia and letting out a small, bemused huff.

“Lay down.” Her eyes narrow playfully. “There’s plenty of room for you to rest your head.”

Olivia’s face heats up. She opens her mouth to speak, but her brain shuts down in that moment. “Like...on the armrest?”

Y’shtola raises an eyebrow and tilts her head, her lips slowly turning up into a smirk. To think, Olivia would be flustered by something as simple as this. One of her more endearing qualities, Y’shtola thinks, and an amusing one at that. “My lap, dear. You can rest your head in my lap.”

“...Ah.” Olivia replies in a disproportionately small voice. “Are you…are you sure?”

“Olivia.” Y’shtola sighs in her stern but never exasperated way. “We kissed not two days ago. You can use my lap as a pillow.”

Olivia stares blankly at Y’shtola. It isn’t as though she’d forgotten. No, she would never forget something like that. It’s more that she hadn’t quite processed it, what with the impending attack on Azys Lla and every other horrific thing she’s dealt with over the span of several weeks. Now that the opportunity to relax has taken her by the hand and sat her down, she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Or any of those things.

So Olivia, with a slow nod and slower movements, scoots herself down and adjusts enough to rest her head in Y’shtola’s lap. Even though her head is technically resting atop Y’shtola’s thighs, she’s so stiff they’re barely touching at all. It’s not that she doesn’t know how to relax (even she knows this is a lie), but because it’s something so surprisingly…intimate. Olivia is at a loss.

And it’s this hesitation that makes Y’shtola laugh, a sweet sound that in and of itself brushes Olivia’s worries away. She looks up at Y’shtola from where she lay, basking in it. To think, she’d be here after all this time. For everything that’s fallen apart in her journeys and for all the pain, the world still looks at her with that smile and holds her gently. And she’s able to smile back. She doesn’t want to look away.

Y’shtola reaches down, pushing Olivia’s bangs aside and gradually working her fingers through her hair. She’d anticipated that getting Olivia to relax would be a challenge, but hadn’t expected her to be so nervous about some small comfort. Olivia’s head gets heavier the longer she plays with her hair. “Is this better?” She whispers, taking a small break from playing with Olivia’s hair to gently brush her cheek with her thumb.

Olivia leans into Y’shtola’s palm, her eyes suddenly heavy. “Yes,” she murmurs, holding that hand in her own. She could stay like this forever. “Thank you. For making me take a break.”

“Of course.” Y’shtola squeezes her hand. “Someone had to intervene.”

“I know,” Olivia sighs, “but still. You’ve always been there for me. I hope I can do the same for you.”

Y’shtola’s ears perk up and turn to the sides, and she blinks, looking away for a moment to gather her thoughts. “You already do,” she starts, squeezing Olivia’s hand again, “more than you know.” A silence falls over them, contemplative and serene. Easy, when it’s with her. Only when Olivia’s grip on her hand relaxes does Y’shtola look back at her.

She lays Olivia’s hand back on her chest and ghosts her fingers through her bangs, feeling a total lack of tension. She lets out a small chuckle, a huff of air as a smile spreads across her lips. She leans down and kisses Olivia’s forehead, then takes her glasses and sets them aside.

She won’t need them.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @rippstik!  
> Olivia belongs to @lezbionage!


End file.
